Neol Saranghage Haejwo
by BlueBerry Jung
Summary: Jonghyun menyukai seseorang yang menyukai orang lain, begitupun Jihoon. Tapi, cerita Jonghyun tidak semenyedihkan Jihoon, Jonghyun hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat. Tags : Kim Jong Hyun, Park Ji Hoon, Produce 101 (saya tahu summary nya ancur)


.

Neol Saranghage Haejwo

('Pledis Trainee' Kim Jong Hyun (JR 'NUEST') x 'Maroo Ent. Trainee' Park Ji Hoon)

 _BlueBerry's 17th Story_

 _Don't Like, Don't Read_

.

Jonghyun ingin menyatakan perasaan dengan hadiah kecil seperti yang dia lakukan saat dia menyukai seseorang sebelumnya, tapi Jihoon tidak akan membalas dengan tersipu atau ekspresi malu seperti Gadis yang menerima ungkapan perasaan Jonghyun sebelumnya (hubungan mereka berakhir saat mereka mempersiapkan kelulusan sekolah menengah atas, kalau ada yang bertanya). Jonghyun ingin menaruh tangannya di wajah Jihoon dan mencubit pipinya dengan gemas saat Jihoon melakukan kedipan karena gugup atau justru antusias, tapi Jonghyun tidak leluasa melakukan karena statusnya yang bukan orang penting Jihoon bisa saja membuat suasana diantara mereka canggung. Jonghyun ingin mengirimkan pesan singkat untuk menanyakan keadaan Jihoon sewaktu si Park tidak berada dalam ruang pandangnya, tapi Jihoon memiliki seseorang yang membuatnya memandang ponsel dengan penuh semangat, dan Jonghyun bukan orang itu.

Tidak masalah, kalau Jonghyun memang bukan 'seseorang' bagi Jihoon untuk saat ini. Dia akan berada di sebelahnya, sementara membiarkan Jihoon mendapat perhatian yang memakai label palsu seperti 'teman' darinya -karena Jonghyun memiliki perasaan lebih dari teman padanya-. Jonghyun tahu bahwa Jihoon menyukai seseorang yang bukan dirinya, tapi Jonghyun tidak berpikir ada yang salah dari perasaannya karena dia bukan menginginkan Kekasih dari seseorang. Jihoon hanya memiliki perasaan satu arah yang bahkan tidak disadari oleh si penerima, si penerima adalah Bae Jinyoung yang mengatakan mereka hanya teman tanpa melihat ekspresi canggung Jihoon, yang hanya menatap dingin dan mengangguk singkat pada apa yang dikatakan oleh Jihoon, yang mengacuhkan Jihoon saat Pemuda marga Joo memasuki ruangan yang sama dengan mereka. 'Jihoon begitu bodoh karena mengharapkan Jinyoung, dan Jonghyun sama bodohnya dengan Jihoon', perkataan Minhyun hanya direspon datar oleh Jonghyun karena beranggapan bahwa itu terlalu melankolis.

.

Jihoon tersentak dengan sentuhan kaleng dingin pada pipi kanannya, menoleh untuk menemukan Jonghyun yang melontarkan tawa ringan karena reaksi lucu Jihoon. Jonghyun menempati sisi kosong di sebelah Jihoon dan melihat taman kota yang sepi karena waktu sudah larut, mengulurkan tangan untuk memberikan jus jeruk kaleng pada Jihoon . . .

"Aku pikir, berjalan sendiri di waktu selarut ini adalah hal paling bodoh. Tapi, aku melihatmu hanya duduk dan melamun di bangku taman yang sepi. Kau sedang melakukan tantangan bodoh atau apa?" Jihoon menanggapi perkataan Jonghyun dengan tawa tipis, tidak ingin membuat Jonghyun merasa diabaikan walau sebenarnya dia tidak mendengarkan Jonghyun dengan serius

"Jinyoung ingin menyatakan perasaannya" Seperti Jihoon yang bercerita pada Jonghyun sebagai teman, Jinyoung juga sering bercerita pada Jihoon sebagai teman. Dongho pernah mengatakan bahwa mereka adalah pasangan serasi, mendapat melirik tajam dari Jonghyun (Jonghyun senang ada seseorang yang mengatakan dirinya serasi dengan Jihoon, namun Dongho melontarkan tawa keras seolah mengejek kalau mereka tidak mungkin menjadi pasangan)

"Kenapa dia harus terburu? Haknyeon sedang menyiapkan ungkapan perasaan yang romantis di penghujung pekan nanti, dia hanya bingung untuk memilih restoran mewah atau pantai" Balasan dari Jonghyun membuat Jihoon menunda keinginan membuka kaleng dan memandang sebal padanya

"Perkataanmu membuatku merasa lebih buruk, Hyung" Ujar Jihoon yang dibalas cengiran Jonghyun terkesan polos, meraih kaleng di tangan Jihoon dan membukanya

"Bukankah kau tahu, kalau Jinyoung menyukai Haknyeon dan Haknyeon tertarik pada Jinyoung? Kau seharusnya tahu hal ini akan terjadi cepat atau lamban, tidak ada perbedaan antara besok, pekan depan atau bulan depan" Jonghyun melontarkan kata dengan mudah, padahal dia sendiri tidak yakin kalau dia berada di posisi seperti Jihoon, dia bisa mempersiapkan diri dan menghadapi situasi dengan tenang tanpa luapan emosi

"Hyung benar" Tangan Jihoon menerima kaleng yang sudah dibuka oleh Jonghyun, meminum isi kaleng dengan cepat. Berpikir tentang perasaan atau menahan perasaan terasa sama melelahkannya dengan pelajaran olahraga, Jonghyun sendiri menghabiskan satu liter air putih setelah melihat Jihoon tersenyum dan tertawa saat bersama Jinyoung

"Apa Hyung memiliki seseorang yang Hyung sukai?" Pandangan Jonghyun bertemu dengan Jihoon, melihat kelopak matanya menutup sebentar dan kembali terbuka. Jonghyun tidak tahu apa yang lebih dia sukai antara kerjapan itu atau tatapan ingin tahu yang diberikan Jihoon setelahnya, yang pasti Jonghyun jelas menyukai Jihoon itu sendiri

"Iya, aku memiliki seseorang yang kusukai" Kepala Jonghyun terangguk untuk meyakinkan Jihoon, kalau memang ada seseorang yang dia sukai saat ini

"Orang yang Hyung sukai, apa dia memiliki penampilan yang menarik?" Tanya Jihoon, lagi

"Tentu, dia memiliki mata yang menarik dan wajah yang menarik. Kau tahu, wajah seperti anggota latihan atau artis dari Agensi Ternama" Jawab Jonghyun yang membuat mulut Jihoon membulat, menggumam bahwa orang yang Jonghyun sukai tentu memiliki visual yang sangat menarik  
"Boleh aku bertanya, bagaimana hubungan Hyung dengan orang itu?" Jihoon bukan orang yang senang mencampuri urusan orang lain, mungkin dia ingin mencari pelarian dari ceritanya yang gagal bersama Jinyoung, Jonghyun mengerti dengan itu

"Hubunganku dengannya baik, kami berteman baik" Bibir Jonghyun mengulas senyum, sementara Jihoon menghembuskan nafas dengan berat seolah merasakan beban dari perkataan Jonghyun. Ah, dia memang mengetahui bagaimana rasanya berteman dengan orang yang disukai, mendengar berbagai hal yang membuat orang itu tersenyum, termasuk 'seseorang istimewa' yang bukan dirinya

"Apa orang itu sudah memiliki Kekasih, jadi Hyung dan dia tidak bisa memiliki hubungan lebih dari teman?" Mungkin Jihoon terlalu sering bicara dengan Hyungseob si pencari informasi nomor satu –mudahnya, disebut 'tukang gosip paling wahid'-, hingga dia menjadi begitu cerewet dengan terus melontarkan tanya

"Tidak, ceritaku tidak semenyedihkan ceritamu" Jonghyun kembali melengkungkan senyuman, melihat ekspresi masam dari Jihoon karena perkataannya terkesan menyindir

"Aku hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat, dimana orang itu yang memperbolehkanku untuk memberi perhatian padanya, dimana orang itu membiarkanku menjadi seseorang yang istimewa baginya. Bukan sebagai teman, tapi sebagai Laki-laki baginya" Ujar Jonghyun dengan serius

"Jadi menurutnya Hyung bukan Laki-laki, saat ini?" Jihoon melontarkan tawa dengan canggung pada bagian akhir, namun melontarkan tawa keras setelah menemukan Jonghyun melirik sebal padanya

"Bukan seperti itu, tapi Laki-laki yang membuatnya tersenyum saat bangun atau sebelum tidur, Laki-laki yang membuatnya aman dan terlindungi saat berada di luar ruangan, Laki-laki yang . . . " Perkataan Jonghyun terhenti karena melihat Jihoon menaruh tangan di depan wajah, begitu kentara bahwa dia sedang berusaha keras untuk menahan ledakan tawa

"HAHAHA" Tawa keras Jihoon mengabaikan hening malam yang membuat beberapa orang enggan melangkah keluar rumah –alasan selain mereka sudah lelah dengan kegiatan harian yang dilakukan–, bisa saja mengundang tatapan aneh atau pandangan iritasi dari orang lain kalau mereka berada di tengah keramaian. Tapi, hanya Jonghyun yang mendengar tawa Jihoon dan dia hanya memandang Jihoon dengan senyum tipis, merasa tinggi karena dia yang menghasilkan tawa sekeras itu

"Aku pikir, Hyung memakan satu keju parut sebelum Hyung bicara denganku" Tangan Jihoon membentuk kotak ukuran sedang, memberi isyarat ukuran keju yang dimakan oleh Jonghyun sebagai candaan. Jonghyun hanya melontarkan tawa tipis, lebih mengacu sebagai reaksi dari senyuman Jihoon yang dianggap lucu daripada candaannya yang mulai basi

"Bagaimana, menurutmu?" Suara Jonghyun yang memecah hening selama hampir satu tahun, menarik atensi dari Pemuda yang empat tahun lebih muda darinya

"Apa yang bagaimana?" Kerjapan bingung Jihoon membuat Jonghyun tersenyum, menyimpan tangan pada kantung jaket sebelum dia memegang wajah Jihoon dan mencubit pipinya karena gemas

"Orang yang kusukai, dia memiliki orang yang disukai sebelumnya dan harus menyerah karena orang yang disukainya akan segera memulai hubungan dengan orang lain. Apa ini saat yang bagus bagiku untuk menyatakan perasaan padanya?" Tanya Jonghyun, yang membuat Jihoon mengernyit. Dia hanya Pemuda yang belum genap berusia Delapan Belas Tahun, pengalamannya tentang perasaan dan segala hubungannya tentu jauh dibawah tingkatan Jonghyun

"Entahlah, aku tidak paham. Tapi, aku tidak yakin orang menerima dengan mudah setelah ceritanya gagal, jadi Hyung hanya perlu bersikap seperti biasa atau memberi perhatian lebih yang tidak begitu menyebalkan" Jihoon menjilat bibir bagian atas setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya, merasa aneh karena bersikap seolah dirinya adalah pakar cinta dihadapan orang yang lebih tua darinya

"Perkataanmu tidak buruk, itu terdengar bagus" Halus rambut Jihoon terasa di tangan Jonghyun saat si Kim mengusap rambutnya dan menarik tangan sebelum dirinya melakukan hal yang lebih jauh dari itu, Jonghyun beranjak dari posisi duduknya dan melihat sisi layar ponsel

"Ini sudah larut malam. Kau mau pulang bersamaku?" Raut bingung Jihoon membalas pertanyaan Jonghyun, merasa tidak biasa dengan tawaran pulang bersama dari Jonghyun. Jonghyun bisa saja tersenyum atau tertawa kecil pada kesempatan lain, tapi dia terlalu canggung untuk melakukannya saat ini, jadi dia hanya mengusap bagian belakang dengan kaku

"Bukan masalah, lagipula arah pulang kita sama" Balas Jihoon yang memilih tidak ingin memperbesar urusan kecil, dia membuang kaleng minuman yang kosong pada tempat sampah di salah satu sisi taman, melewatkan momen Jonghyun melompat dan meninju udara beberapa kali karena merasa senang

"Jonghyun-Hyung, kau masih disana?" Mata Jihoon mengarah pada Jonghyun yang masih berada di dekat bangku tempat mereka duduk, membuat Jonghyun tersenyum dengan canggung dan menuruti langkah Jihoon dengan cepat. Daripada merangkul bahu seperti biasa, Jonghyun menarik jemari Jihoon untuk mengisi sela jemarinya tanpa perijinan, lagipula Jihoon hanya melihat sekilas dan tidak mempermasalahkan.

.

Jonghyun menyukai Jihoon, entah menyukai matanya yang mengerjap karena bingung, atau menyukai caranya menjilat bibir atas karena gugup, atau lengkungan senyum dan suara tawa darinya. Jihoon yang lebih muda darinya dan tidak memiliki pengalaman apapun membuat Jonghyun tidak bisa melakukan apapun, dia bukan bajingan yang senang menghancurkan perasaan orang lain –dan Jonghyun cukup percaya diri kalau dia bisa menjaga perasaan Jihoon– tapi dia bukan orang menyebalkan yang memaksakan kehendak agar Jihoon membalas perasaannya.

Jonghyun hanya diam dan mendengarkan selama ini, bersikap seperti teman baik Jihoon walau beberapa teman dekat Jonghyun bisa melihat perbedaannya memperlakukan Jihoon. Hingga malam ini, Jonghyun masih belum mengatakan dengan jelas bahwa dia menganggap Jihoon memiliki penampilan menarik seperti anggota latihan Agensi Ternama, bahwa Jihoon adalah orang yang dia sukai secara sepihak selama ini. Dia akan mengatakannya saat dia pikir Jihoon sudah memperbolehkannya untuk menyukainya secara terang, saat Jihoon membiarkannya untuk menjadi seseorang yang melindunginya, saat Jonghyun berhasil mencuri hati Jihoon.

 **.~~~KKEUT~~~.**

Pengen bikin nih couple dari waktu nonton Hidden Box Mission mereka, tapi ceritanya mentok terus sampe akhirnya dengerin Unit Black - Steal Your Heart (AIGOO~ YONGHYUN~! JINSEOK~! #skipit). Lagu itu addict banget buat aku, jadilah aku ngambil bagian reff nya buat diselipin disini (jelas ini bukan songfic). Maaf, kalo rada berantakan dan ngga jelas. Aku tahu masih banyak kesalahan dan kekurangan, jadi silahkan review ^v^


End file.
